kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikiron
Overview Kikiron is an alien from a distant galaxy, who by incredible coincidence looks almost exactly like a giant Earth chicken. Her indestructible feathers allow her to fly through space, though she needs assistance breaking free of planetary gravity. Kikiron's feet are incredibly strong - able to crush Kaiju skulls with ease and rend flesh from her opponents. Kikiron stores projectiles inside her body, and can spew them individually or all at once for precision ranged assaults. Origin Kikiron is an alien gladiator who rose through the ranks of the fiercest Kaiju known across the galaxy. With her incredible strength, surprising speed, and brilliant tactical mind, Kikiron became a champion warrior feared and idolized by all. She specialized in low-gravity combat, showing unsurpassed skill at fighting within loose asteroid fields. But at the height of her prowess, Kikiron was betrayed by a rival syndicate. She was transported unconscious from her galaxy to our own, and now has no way to return. None of the sentient Kaiju in our galaxy seem able to communicate with Kikiron, so she cannot even locate any proper Kaiju Battle leagues, or find a way to establish herself as a potent fighter, rather than a mindless beast. Worst of all, Kikiron's fearsome appearance seems to only amuse her new opponents, so she is continuously denied the respect she had previously earned as a Kaiju champion. Energy System Kikiron ingests hard objects and stores them for later use as projectiles. She does this be swiftly striking her beak against the ground, expertly plucking the hardest & most aerodynamic stones from the ground. Ranged Combat After ingestion, Kikiron can spew forth any number of small projectiles from her mouth. This stream deals physical damage at range - and as such it can be used to several tactical advantages - tripping opponents, stunning them, pushing them back, or even simply pummeling them into unconsciousness. Kikiron's powerful torso can initiate this ranged combat with very little warning - making her ranged attacks significantly harder to predict / avoid than the ranged abilities commanded by other Kaiju. Grappling Kikiron grapples with her powerful feet - which have incredible grasping strength. Kikiron hoists opponents by leaving the ground and twisting them before slamming them back to the ground with her weight. Melee Combat Kikiron's beak is hard enough to shatter steel, and her feet can choke other Kaiju to death in moments. In combat Kikiron is a whirling Dervish of sharp pain. Her wings, though not as strong as her feet, can be used to effectively batter opponents or parry attacks. Kikiron also has a very high degree of mobility thanks to her mastery of subtle movements with her wings to gain altitude or avoid charges from other Kaiju. Weaknesses Kikiron cannot fly for extended periods of time, which means she must rely on projectile attacks to DEAL with airborne enemies. She must take time to ingest new projectiles periodically, as she tends to burn through her supply in rapid order. Her feet cannot easily reach very high, so certain taller and/or flying monsters can limit her melee options. Animation Guidelines * Personality: Kikiron is a haughty champion - think Johnny from the original Karate Kid. She's incredibly well-trained, and her movements are precise - but the lack of respect she gets from opponents angers her, and you can see that expressed in the way she fights. Kikiron's roar of victory is especially laden with a sense of one-upping everyone else. Kikiron does NOT - IN ANY WAY - move or act like a chicken. Her incredibly prowess is supposed to clash with her silly appearance. * Combat Focus: Kikiron is shockingly effective at laying down melee beats. She twists in the air with incredible speed - her clawed feet reach out to strike with precision. She can flatten herself down to the ground mid-stirke, adding a layer of evasion to even her ordinary attacks. She has an air-ground Charge attack, and limited air movement thanks to her wings. She grapples with her feet - like Rodan. When swinging her wings as strikes, she usually leads with the heavy edge, sweeping them around like a heavy cloak. * Special Considerations: We will need to take special care to make certain that Kikiron's legs are long enough - we may need to “cheat” their length inside her thighs. We should plan to use cloth tech to build her crown and cheeks. Gallery Kik2.png KIKIRON2.png|Art by Frankie B. Washington kikiron_vs_urogora_puzzlecard_by_fbwash-d787uta.jpg|Kikiron fighting Urugora by Frankie B. Washington Kaiju_Combat.jpg|Urugora fighting Kikiron offficial CKC banner by Matt Frank Kikiron4.png|Kikiron External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Bird Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters